Hand-held data-connected devices such as Palm Computing""s Palm Pilot and the HandSpring Visor series of personal digital assistants (PDA""s) ship with connectivity devices, called Data Cradles, to allow for data transfer between the PDA and other data centers such as the Personal Computer (PC), the Corporate Server, or another PDA. The data transfers allow for data synchronization, backup, data uploading, and data downloading from or to the PDA and the data center(s). Many data cradles are limited only to data operations such as those listed above. This limits what the PDA can do and what can be done to the PDA while the PDA is in the data cradle. For instance, there are disadvantages, when PDA""s use disposable power systems such as alkaline batteries. The disadvantages include, losing data, making incomplete data connections, and the user being inconvenienced by the need to replace the batteries when the power systems become depleted.
There are many advantages in having a cost effective way to adapt hand-held devices and their data cradle connectivity system when the added features can be used without interfering with data cradle usage. To be effective, the adaptation must be convenient to use, add needed features, and must maintain consistent data connectivity. For example, it would be an advantage if the PDA used a rechargeable power system, that was recharged while the PDA was in the data cradle, and recharging did not interfere with data connectivity. It is thus an object of the invention to provide such a cost-effective way to adapt hand-held devices and their cradles to add new features.
The foregoing object is attained by means of an adapter that adds a function to a cradle for a hand-held device. The adapter includes an adapter surface that is attached to the device and is located between a surface of the cradle and a surface of the hand-held device when the adapter surface is attached to the cradle and the hand-held device is in the cradle. The surface of the hand-held device has a first interface for the function. The adapter further includes a second interface for the function that is located in the adapter surface such that when the adapter surface is attached to the cradle and the hand-held device is in the cradle, the second interface interacts with the first interface as required for the function.
In another aspect, the problems of recharging a battery-powered hand-held device that has a cradle are solved by means of a kit that makes it possible to recharge a battery-powered hand-held device that has a cradle by placing the hand-held device in its cradle. The batteries in the hand-held device are contained in a compartment that opens onto a surface of the hand-held device. The kit includes an adapter surface that is attachable to the cradle, the adapter surface being located between a surface of the cradle and the surface of the hand-held device when the adapter surface is attached to the cradle and the hand-held device is in the cradle. The adapter surface has a first interface for providing a recharging current to the hand-held device. The kit further includes a battery holder that is capable of replacing the batteries in the compartment. The battery holder includes a second interface for receiving the recharging current and the second interface is coupled to the first interface when the batteries have been replaced by the battery holder, the adapter surface has been attached to the cradle, and the hand-held device is in the cradle.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the arts to which the invention pertains upon perusal of the following Detailed Description and drawing, wherein: